The present invention relates to a sanitary waste disposal unit.
The current and planned regulations regarding xe2x80x9cDuty of Carexe2x80x9d to the safe treatment and disposal of all blood products relates directly to their treatment and disposal at sea. Furthermore, the sanitary waste can and does block drains, particularly small diameter systems which are increasingly being fitted. It can also fail to be destroyed in septic tanks, cause difficulties in sewage treatment plants and fail to sink when disposed of at sea.
The object of the present invention is to provided a unit for disposing of sanitary waste.
According to the invention there is provided a sanitary waste disposal unit comprising:
a destruction chamber which is openable for reception of sanitary waste and closable for evacuation;
means for evacuating air from the destruction chamber;
means for heating the chamber when evacuated; and
means for a controlled introduction of air into the heated evacuation chamber for combustion of sanitary waste heated in the chamber.
In use:
1. the sanitary waste is introduced to the chamber;
2. the chamber is evacuated to remove sufficient oxygen to avoid combustion;
3. the chamber and the contained waste is heated to sterilise the waste;
4. the chamber and contents is cooled to a temperature still sufficiently high for the material to combust;
5. air is introduced into the chamber to allow combustion of the material;
6. the chamber is emptied.
The destruction chamber can be emptied by flushing with water or by application of a vacuum.
The means for evacuation means may be a vacuum pump incorporated in the sanitary waste disposal unit. Alternatively the evacuation means may be a connection to a vacuum system of a ship or building in which the unit is installed.
Normally the destruction chamber will be arranged beneath a reception chamber for additional waste to be stored in if the unit is already processing waste.
For the avoidance of odours escaping from the unit, the destruction chamber may be kept at reduced pressure even when not operational. Additionally or alternatively a deodoriser may be introduced into the chamber.